


we're just BFF

by malec_fangurl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, High School, M/M, Malec, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_fangurl/pseuds/malec_fangurl
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been best friend since birth! They grew up together, literally. Living next door to each other for their whole life. Both of them have the perfect family. Magnus is Clary's big brother, Jocelyn's first born child, Luke's favorite son.Alec is Izzy's one and only brother and his parent's, Maryse and Robert, only son. Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn and Luke were best friends since college. So they decided to live side by side and always stay best friend no matter what.Automatically, Magnus was Alec's best friend and Izzy was Clary's. There's nothing can separate them from each other ever since. But as they grew up, people change, feelings develop. What will happen when things started to change a little by little...? Even when some of them refuse to change...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna check out my other stories, you can visit my instagram acc too : malec.fangurl
> 
> most of my stories are finished there and i dont think i will upload here anymore... I'm thinking of deleting this acc tho...thanks for all the kudos for this story...

"Alexander! Wake up! Wake up!"

he screamed at his beloved neighbor slashed best friend from his window. Their room were on the second floor facing each other and their windows were always open so that they can always hear each other. 

"shut up Mags! I'm up already!" 

he said with his sleepy voice. He opened up the curtain showing Magnus his naked body that's only covered with one piece of cloth. His boxer. He was rubbing his eyes with his hand trying to turn off his sleepy mode. 

"looks like your little one is up too." 

he said awkwardly. He can see the huge bulge coming from his boxer. Not that he's not used to it already. He just can't understand why Alec was being so comfortable with him about it. 

"yeah, i dreamed about you last night. Maybe that's why he's up too!" 

Alec teased him. He smirked proudly while as he looked down to his boxer and then at Magnus, still trying to be fully awake. 

"fuck you, Alexander! you stupid gayboy!" 

he said annoyed. Alec always say something that makes him feel annoyed like that. 

"you wish! And I'm a gay man not boy! You bisexual moron!" 

He stuck out his tongue to Magnus. Now he was wide awake. He loved it when Magnus curse because he knew that Magnus didn't like to curse. He is the good guy. He just did it when no one's around and Magnus can only curse to his best friend, Alec. 

"shut up! I'll leave you if you're late for just one minute!" 

he warned him. They're already late for school. Izzy and Clary had gone by 30 minutes ago. 

"you won't leave me. You love me. You can't live without me." 

Alec said playfully. 

"try me!" 

he narrowed his eyes to Alec. 

"if you're not ready by the time I finish breakfast, you're walking to school." 

he said and went downstairs. He was always the one who drive them to school everyday. 

Magnus and Alec, 17 year old, senior year of high school. They're about to graduate from it already. All is left was only the last game of the season, football and prom. Luckily their grades were good enough to graduate. That's why, they don't really mind being late to school. They actually have nothing else to do in school anymore. The senior should be focusing on looking into college and all. Maybe getting a recommendation from the teacher or something like that. But Magnus and Alec don't want to even give a damn about all that yet. They still have 3 months to get it settle, so they were just going to enjoy their last few months in highschool. 

"see... I told you, you wont leave me." 

Alec said proudly as he was walking to the car where Magnus was waiting for him with the rooftop opened. Alec tried to open the door but it's lock. 

"Magnus... Open the door please... " 

he said cutely. Magnus just smirked at him. 

"you're late by one minute and 30 seconds. I did tell you that you would have to walk to school if you're late right?" 

Magnus said sarcastically as he slowly press on the pedal which makes the car starts to move forward. 

"seriously..?" 

Alec rolled his eyes. He did it again. Magnus always loves to make him run in the morning for him to catch up with the car. 

"you know I can still get in right?" 

he asked annoyed. 

"yeah I know." 

he smirked without looking at Alec. Then push the pedal harder and make the car faster. Alec had to run faster too. As he nearly surpassed the car, he jumped into it swiftly and took his graceful seat. Magnus scoffed proud as he heard Alec was panting. 

"I hate it when you do that." 

Alec said between catching his breath. 

"yeah I don't care..." 

Magnus smirked and drive away to the school. 

"you're lucky, I still love you." 

Alec smiled mischievously at Magnus who wasn't looking at him at the moment because he was driving. 

"yeah, like I said. I don't care." 

Magnus said casually and keep on driving safely. 

*** 

"Magnus! I know you're senior but can't you please came earlier to school. I need you!" 

Izzy whine at her head of committee for prom as soon as he and Alec came with their lunch tray to sit with her and his sister at the table. She wanted to have a meeting for setting the prom theme and everything. 

"what? Why? I thought I'm not needed anymore. I gave you and Clary all the veto power to make decisions already..." 

Magnus smiled innocently as he sat down beside her while Alec took a seat in front of him, beside Jace and Clary. 

"yeah about that, i know she's your sister but... She's not as reliable as you are." 

Izzy rolled her eyes at Clary, who was now being all lovey dovey with Jace, her boyfriend. 

"yeah... She got my mom's gene that's why. Luckily, I got my dad's. He's more reliable." 

he shrugged proudly. 

"excuse me! I'm right here!" 

Clary said annoyed while looking at Magnus and Izzy. 

"we know, biscuit. That's why we said it. You are unreliable because you spend too much time smooching your boyfriend rather than thinking about prom." 

Magnus smirked at his beloved sister. 

"well, it's not my fault if I want to spend time with him before sending him away to college." 

she looked at her brother, annoyed. 

"You're lucky cuz Simon will still be here next year,.." 

she looked at Izzy, considering her boyfriend are the same age as hers. 

"but not my baby here...right?" 

Clary gave Jace another quick kiss on his lips as she continues. Jace just nodded cutely and smile softly looking at his girlfriend. Both Izzy and Magnus just rolled their eyes and ignored them. 

"okay, forget about her. Cat? Can't you help?" 

Magnus asked his other best friend who was sitting next to Izzy. 

"hey don't look at me. You're lucky I'm even here. If it weren't for you, i wouldn't be here considering I'm done with high school too. I just wanna help DO things, not THINK things." 

Cat said frankly. Izzy sighed then gave Magnus a pity look. 

"okay fine. What you need?" 

he gave up. 

"yay! Meeting? After school? I need ideas." 

Izzy said enthusiastically. 

"okay.." 

he nodded. 

"but for the record, it's your brother's fault that I'm late. Why can't you wake him up earlier?" 

he said annoyed to Izzy. 

"well, it's not like he'll wake up if it isn't YOU who wake him up. You know that." 

she raised one of her eyebrow to Magnus making him chuckled. 

"oh god. Just why!?" 

he looked at Alec who was so into his meal. Alec didn't even bother to join any conversation if he has food before his eyes. He was eating his hamburger ignoring everyone around him. Cutely, there's some ketchup smear on his left cheek. Magnus spontaneously wipe it away for him with his thumb and clean it with the tissue on Alec's tray while rolling his eyes to Alec's silly smile. Izzy just chuckled inside and shook her head looking at her brother who was already back in his own food world. 

"well, it's not like you have anything to do anyway. Considering you just came to see Alec practice, it would be better to just get involved in this again right? I really can't do this without you! Please?" 

Izzy begged him desperately. 

"okay. Fine. I'll take back the veto power. We will make this the best prom ever!" 

he said eagerly. 

"yes!!! I don't need that power anyway. Just need you!" 

Izzy said happily and peck his cheek. 

*** 

After the last bell ring, Alec, Jace, Magnus and Cat walked out of the class together and walking down the hallway. As they walked out of the building, Cat and Magnus walked in a different direction from Jace and Alec. Jace and Alec was the star of football team in their school. They will be having a big game in 2 months, exactly a week before prom. 

"hey, where are you going?" 

Alec asked weirdly as he walked back to Magnus. He thought Magnus was going to watch him practice. 

"I have meeting with the prom committee." 

Magnus answered softly. 

"but you said you're watching my practice. I thought you're done with prom?" 

Alec pouted. 

"seriously? Haven't you heard what Izzy said in the cafeteria just now?" 

he frowned his eyebrows to Alec. 

"what?" 

Alec started to think about it. 

"well, of course you didn't hear it. You're eating a hamburger for god sake." 

Magnus muttered slowly while rolling his eyes to Alec. He knew Alec didn't even give a damn on anyone if he was eating, especially a hamburger since it was his favorite food. 

"hm... I just heard she said bla bla bla, and you said okay." 

he said frankly making Cat laughed listening to him. She was waiting behind Magnus while Jace was standing behind Alec, waiting for him too. 

"oh god! I'm going to start organizing for prom again. Considering I gave the job to Izzy just so I could watch you practice everyday, i should probably do something better than that." 

he smirked while tapping on Alec's chest. 

"what!? No... That's not fair. This is better than prom. With you there, I'll have more strength and our school will win. Isn't it great enough?" 

Alec said cutely. 

"nope! Not great enough. Izzy really needs me. I can't say no to her." 

he shrugged his shoulders. 

"but I need you too." 

he pouted. 

"yeah, I know. But you'll live. Don't worry." 

he said sarcastically. He turned away and about to walk away. 

"but you're my ride." 

Alec was still wanting him to stay. 

"go back with Jace." he said quickly. 

"don't want! I wanna go home with you." 

he was being stubborn. Magnus have no time to deal with it now, so he just gave in. 

"urgh fine. What time you finish?" 

he asked making Alec smiled brightly. 

"5 or 6?" 

he said playfully. 

"urgh, okay I'll wait if I finish early, but if I'm late, you'll have to wait for me then. Deal?" 

he asked softly but still annoyed. 

"deal! I love you." 

he winked. 

"urgh, shut up." 

he said annoyed and walked away for real, along with Cat. 

*** 

"wow, what's with that heartfelt I love you?" 

Cat said impressed. They were now walking to the meeting room. Everyone was probably already waiting for them. 

"what do you mean? He always said that." 

Magnus said without hesitation. 

"yeah i know. But the more he said, the more i feel like he mean it. Can't you feel it?" 

Cat asked eagerly. 

"he was just playing, Cat. He didn't mean it and you know that." 

Magnus scoffed at his excited best friend. 

"okay... So why aren't saying it too? Considering it was just for fun? " 

she smirked knowing that he must wanting to say it too. 

"oh please. I won't say it just for fun. I'm saving it for someone special. He knows that." 

he rolled his eyes at the thought of Alec loved to tease him about it. 

"and he's not? I thought you guys are going to get together at some point. It's about time, Mags." 

she smirked at him. 

"what? That's ridiculous. He's my BFF. We're best friends forever." 

he said surely. 

"more like boyfriends forever to me." 

she said sarcastically. 

"Cat, please...he just said that to annoy me. Cuz he know i can't say it unless it's a special person to me." 

he said casually. 

"so who is this special person?" 

she asked curiously. 

"hm.. I don't know, Cat. Haven't met him or her yet." 

he said slowly. 

"and, you're sure it's not Alec?" 

she smirked excitedly again. 

"nope! I am so sure!" 

he shook his head lightly. He smiled proudly at her and swing the door of the meeting room open. Everyone was already there, as expected.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting took longer than expected. Everyone really can't do anything without Magnus. There was no progress at all since he let Izzy take over. Maybe they just didn't know where to start. With Magnus' help, they all starting to get ideas of what to do. Everything started to make a good progress. The theme are set, and all decorations will be set and discussed in the next meeting.

Alec was already waiting for him at his car. He smiled sweetly as he saw Magnus walked towards him. He replied the smile sincerely. He was glad to see Alec there. Magnus was so tired but he felt better after seeing Alec. Little things that Alec made him feel that he didn't even notice because he has always been there.

"hey, you look tired..."

Alec rubbed the side of his forehead softly as soon as Magnus stopped in front of him.

"yeah, brainstorming idea was very exhausting"

he sighed relieved while closing his eyes and leaning in to Alec's hand. Now he remembers why he gave the job to Izzy. It was really tiring especially when you're the head of the committee.

"i don't wanna say I told you so... But... I told you so... Why do you have to tire yourself out like this again?"

he said worried.

Magnus was a committee too last year and Alec knew how tiring it was for him, that's why he was so against that Magnus started organizing the prom again. Magnus just chuckled with his eyes still closed.

"now that you get to say I told you so... Happy?"

he sighed again.

"no I'm not happy, cuz you're going to get yourself exhausted again."

he said half angry.

"don't nag me now... I just wanna go home and sleep."

he opened his eyes and walked to the driver seat.

"no, I'm driving. You can take a nap in the car."

he walked to Magnus and took away his car keys.

"but you just finished practice. You must be more tired than I do. I can't let you drive."

Magnus protested.

"i just had a nice shower after practice. So I'm fine. But you..."

he shook his head lightly. He swept Magnus off of his feet, literally, making him startle.

"Alexander, what are you doing?!"

he asked shockingly while hanging onto Alec's neck.

Alec didn't say anything and just carried him in his arms He put him on the seat next to the driver carefully without opening the door since the rooftop opened. Alec winked cutely at his best friend and went to the driver seat.

"seriously Alexander? I can get in myself..."

he said slowly and chuckled softly. He was too tired to protest against him.

"yeah I know..."

Alec smiled sweetly at him and drive away home.

"so have you guys decided the theme yet?"

Alec asked casually trying to make a conversation even though Magnus was already leaning his head against the door trying to get some sleep.

"yeah... Izzy wanted to call it a Magical night...with a lot of glitters and everything that seems like magic."

Magnus said enthusiastically but in a slow voice since he was kinda sleepy.

"wow, magical night huh? It really suits you... "

Alec smirked mischievously.

"hey... What's that supposed to mean?!"

he said half angry but still in a slow voice. he sounded mad because Alec seemed to mock him in some way considering he didn't know what Alec meant by it suits him.

It's really cute that makes Alec giggled softly.

After a while, Magnus was already deep in his sleep. Alec drive slow on purpose so that he can sleep longer. He glanced at Magnus and smiled sincerely.

"it means, that you, are quite magical, Magnus."

he murmured to him but Magnus couldn't hear it considering he was sleeping. 

 

***

 

"Magnus! You up?"

Alec calls for him through the window.

It was almost 10pm and he thought maybe he already got enough rest after they went home that evening.

"yeah, I'm up."

Magnus went to the window and smiled cutely at him.

"why? Miss me already?"

he smirked proudly as he tried to do some flirting with Alec too.

"how did you know... I'm just about to tell you that."

Alec smirked back.

"oh god...what you want?"

he rolled his eyes. He really can't stand flirting with Alec. It feels weird. So he just decided to not go on with it. Alec laughed. He know Magnus can't flirt with him longer than one sentence which what makes him special. Because he can't lie to Alec. He can only say something if he mean it.

"wanna run for the hill?"

Alec asked earnestly as he stopped laughing.

"hm.. Why so sudden? "

he narrowed his eyes to Alec.

"I'm feeling emotional today."

Alec pouted.

Magnus laugh, as he thought that it was funny that Alec was being emotional.

"fine. Let's go."

he smiled sweetly at Alec and get ready. Alec smiled sweetly too and did the same.

After a while, they were already on top of the hill at the back of their house. There was a hill where they used to go when they were little. There are a big field with a short barricade as the protection because a lot of people like to watch a scenery from that place. They can see the city lights from up there. Now they were lying next to each other on the bonet of the car. It's like a place only they knew.

"it's funny that we still call it 'run for the hill' considering we don't run anymore since we know we can drive to come here."

Magnus chuckled cutely as he said that.

"yeah, I can't believe our parents didn't tell us that we can drive instead of walking or running."

Alec said unsatisfied which makes Magnus chuckled again.

"They just did it on purpose so that we don't want to come. But we still went, be it running or walking. And I'm glad we did. This place is so beautiful."

Magnus smiled sweetly looking at the scenery before him.

"yeah, I'm glad we did too but then we got grounded for a month, sure, good times."

Alec said sarcastically. Magnus laughed out loud reminiscing that good times. Alec just looked at him laughing so cutely and just smile happily. 

"so tell me, why are you feeling emotional today?"

Magnus asked casually after a while.

"hm...not sure.. Maybe because my stupid best friend decided to wear himself out again."

he said honestly.

"what... That's ridiculous. It didn't even have anything to do with you."

he scoffed at Alec since he was making no sense.

"what!? It has everything to do me! I don't like seeing you tired because you will have no time to play with me then."

Alec complained like as small kid.

"wow! You really have a way of making this all about you. Impressive."

he frowned his eyebrows to Alec.

"yeah, i have my hidden talent, and I'm good at hiding things too."

Alec smirked trying to fish him to ask about it. A part of him was wishing that Magnus would ask about the other things he was hiding, for instance, his feelings for Magnus.

"hm.. Whatever. It's just that, this is important for Izzy, you know. And she needs me. So can you be supportive for once?"

he replied cluelessly.

"hey... since when I'm not being supportive? If I'm not, i would drag you out of that meeting and force you to watch me practice. But instead, I do what?!"

he protested making Magnus laughed again.

"okay fine. You're right. You are so sweet. Thanks for being such a good friend."

Magnus calmed him down.

"yeah, you're welcome. I am sweet."

he smiled proudly.

Then Magnus let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Alec stopped complaining about him getting involved in those whole prom thing again. Then they talk and talk until it was late and went home.

***

"woah... I could really use a good rest from all that workload."

Izzy sighed loudly.

It's been a week since they were preparing for the prom and that was only brainstorming ideas. They haven't really gone deep in the preparation such as buying props and all yet.

It was Friday night and they will always hangout at their favorite diner. They served the best cheese burger in town which is Alec's favorite meal too. They used to come there with their parents when they were little, but when they're old enough, they came just the four of them. The couple siblings. As they grew older, Clary got herself a boyfriend and then Izzy did too. So now, they will always hanging out together all six of them. The girls like to call it a triple date but Magnus prefer a double date plus two. Alec didn't really have anything to say since he was just there for the food.

"so, talking about prom, who are you guys going with?"

Simon asked spontaneously.

Izzy slapped his arm immediately making his gasped.

"what?"

he asked clueless.

"my brother don't have a date. He would rather play football than going to prom."

Izzy said sarcastically.

"yeah, and my brother would date the prom itself and all the glitters rather than going with a real person."

now it's Clary's turn to mock.

"hey.. You make us sound so unsocial. We are two independent men okay. We don't need a date for prom."

Magnus defended them.

"seriously guys, when are you going to just kiss and make up? Then we all have date."

Jace said half joking making Clary elbowed her boyfriend hardly.

"ow! That hurts. Am i saying anything wrong?"

he flinched.

It looks like a very wrong question to ask. But it surely was a question that snap Alec out of his food world.

"no it's true tho... When Magnus? When should we just kiss and make up?"

Alec asked curiously.

"just shut up and eat your hamburger."

Magnus said firmly knowing that he was trying to flirt with him again.

Then he started to wonder about what he should do with the prom date.

"I think, we should just go without dates. What do you think?"

he looked at everyone and lastly Alec for that question. Alec frowned his forehead confused.

"you know, since you are the famous quarterback, people would expect you to bring a hot date as well, and as for me, because of my beautiful appearance, they would expect me to bring a beautiful date too. So why don't we just not live up to their expectations and go without dates, together?"

Magnus suggested.

"but you know it would easier if we just go together right? As a date? Cuz you are obviously that hot date and I am that beautiful one."

Alec said frankly and he can see Izzy and Clary were laughing cutely in front of them.

"that's the thing! We don't want to live up to people's expectations. So no date! And we can't go as a date! It will ruin the friendship."

Magnus said firmly making Alec rolled his eyes, 'that friendship'.

"but what if I have one? I mean, what if someone ask me, and I feel like going with him?"

Alec ask bluntly making Magnus thinking for a while.

"then... I won't stop you and I'll find myself a date too. Deal?"

he smiled cluelessly at Alec.

Little did he know that everyone was pretty much frustrated at Alec's fail attempt to ask Magnus for a date. Everyone can see how Alec was so into Magnus except for the owner of the body itself.

"okay. Deal."

Alec said surrender and smiled bitterly.

"fine guys! just do whatever you want as long as you both are coming to the prom, it's enough for me. So let's just put an end to this extremely disturbing conversation okay?"

Izzy said suddenly after she saw that crooked smile of her brother.

"And for the record, people was actually expecting you guys to go together. Not that you guys bringing a date. So you will end up living up to their expectations anyway."

Simon said promptly and smirked proudly as if he was the only one who knows it.

"Simon, stop talking."

Izzy said annoyed.

"okay babe."

he obeyed immediately after and making everyone laughed hardly.

And only Magnus, who didn't even realized how true Simon is. After a while, the diner was filled with laughter all night long. They already changed the subject from prom dates to dresses and suits, and also college. 

"hey, wanna run for the hill? It's Friday anyway. We can go watch the sunrise."

Alec whispered slowly to Magnus as they were all walking out of the diner.

"sure!"

he whispered back excitedly.

Then he walked to his car with Alec. As he about to get in, he called out for Clary who was going back with her boyfriend. They all came with separate cars. Three separate cars.

"hey Clary, tell mom and dad that I'll be later than usual. And if they're mad, tell them, it's Alec's fault okay?"

Magnus said spontaneously making Alec chuckled.

"okay Mags."

Clary scoffed happy looking at her stupid brother.

"yeah, and Izzy... Whatever he said."

now it's Alec's turn to tell his sister.

He winked at her as he said it. Izzy just chuckled happily hearing that excitement coming from his brother's voice and shook her head lightly. Then they all go separately.

After a few minutes, they reach their favorite spot and just put lay the blanket on the bonet of the car and just lay down on it. Suddenly, Alec stretched out his arm to Magnus.

"what?"

Magnus looked confused.

Alec tapped his biceps asking Magnus to lie on it.

"no thanks. Just save it for your boyfriend."

he refused.

"I am. I'm just lending it to you. Trust me, this is very cozy, considering I am that tremendous quarterback in our school."

he smirked proudly.

"show off."

he rolled his eyes,

still ignoring Alec's arm pillow.

"oh come on. I won't tell my boyfriend, IF I had one, one day."

he make his puppy eyes hoping Magnus would give in and he did. He lift his head up and let Alec put his arm under it. He was just expecting to lie on the arm below his elbow, but instead Alec slide close to him and let his head landed on his bicep.

"seriously?"

he asked since Alec was lying too close to him.

"what? It's nicer like this. Plus it's cold."

he said cutely and hug Magnus tightly burying Magnus face in his chest.

"Alexander! I can't breathe!"

he pushed Alec away and narrowed his eyes to him. Alec just chuckled and looked into the sky breaking the eye contact as he sighed happily.

"that's what the blankets are for. Urgh..."

he said half angry.

"yeah, I know. I just wanna make sure that you don't get too cold."

he said softly without looking at Magnus. Then, Magnus' glare turned soft. He knew Alec was just playing around with him.

"you are so sweet you know? Despite your annoying attitude. Why don't you find yourself a boyfriend?"

he asked curiously because letting him lie on his arm seemed like a very caring act, and also what he just say, even for Alec.

"why do you ask? You want me to find one?"

he asked with an unreadable tone.

Still not looking at Magnus who was obviously staring at Alec.

"yeah, if it makes you happy. Then, maybe I don't have to put up with your annoying and playful act anymore. I'll let him deal with it himself."

he chuckled softly.

"what about you then? Why don't you have one?"

he turned his head to Magnus trying to see the truth in his eyes.

"hm... Never thought about that. Maybe I'll find one in college."

he said excited.

"what do you think will happen if one of us got boyfriend? It will be weird isn't it? Then we can't hangout like usual. Because either one of our boyfriends or girlfriend, would be jealous."

he said carefully.

"why would they, we're just friends. Best friends, forever."

he smiled cutely.

"okay... Then, what if you get jealous, if I have a boyfriend someday?"

he smirked at Magnus.

"what.... You're ridiculous."

he laughed at Alec's eagerness since that thought never even cross his mind. He didn't even want to answer the question.

"yeah right... I am ridiculous..."

he scoffed sarcastically and back to his stargazing.

After a while of silence, Magnus suddenly feel asleep on him soundly. Alec knew it because he already saw how tired he looked before coming here but he still came for Alec. Slowly, Alec planted a kiss on his forehead softly to make sure that he was really asleep. Considering there's no grumble or protest, Magnus had really fallen asleep which makes Alec chuckled softly looking at him.

"you know why I'm ridiculous? Cuz I'm willing to wait until you realize how much you love me, no matter how long it takes. Because I know you do. And once you realize it, you can't run away from me anymore. There's no point in denying too, cuz you won't be able to hide that feelings from me. Because I know you all too well."

he said slowly as he was staring at Magnus who was looking like a sleeping beauty with the most happiest smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"okay class, i know we're already done with everything, literally. But you guys got a new classmate. He had to transfer due to family matter. As an official new student here, he will be graduating along with you all. So be nice!"

Their homeroom teacher said firmly knowing how naughty her class is. Everyone just laugh.

"come in."

She called the student in. All eyes are on the door anticipating the look of this new student. A guy came in. A blonde, tall and buff guy with a very sincere and sweet smile, walked gracefully into the class. Most of the girls are stunned considering how charming he looks.

"okay you can introduce yourself and say whatever you want."

the teacher said and went to sit at her desk.

"wow, handsome boy.."

Alec whispered to Magnus. He was sitting behind Magnus, so he leaned forward to say that. Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's flirty voice.

"hi guys, my name is Underhill. But you guys can me Steve, it's easier."

he said bluntly making everyone laughed.

"ooo... Funny, i like..."

he whispered again to Magnus. Magnus glanced at his back a bit and shook his head lightly.

"No upper hill or one tree hill or whatever. I've heard a lot already."

he said again making the class laughed. He was funny. Everyone seems to like him right away.

"what about run for the hill?"

Alec whispered once again making Magnus chuckled more.

"are you single?"

one of the girl asked him randomly.

"yes.. Unfortunately I am."

he chuckled softly and all the girls cheered.

"wow... He's single... Could be a boyfriend material."

he smirked as he said it to Magnus slowly.

"are you gay? My best friend wanna know."

Magnus asked suddenly making Alec taken aback that he quickly leaned back to his chair.

_'WTF Magnus?'_ Alec was dumbfounded.

"actually, yes. I am."

he said honestly making everyone gasped especially Magnus. He didn't expect him to be gay tho.

"And I don't have a death wish, cuz I think I'm living in a society that allows everyone to be themselves. So yeah, I am gay. Sorry girls."

he said apologetically.

Most of the girls were probably sad but they still applaud him for his braveness. Then the teacher asked him to take a seat before her students weirder questions.

"wow, brave and gay. Jackpot!"

Alec whispered one last thing to him and giggled. Magnus smiled awkwardly. Something feels weird in his stomach which he can't really explain.

***

"wow! That new guy was really charming. Even I would fall head over heels for him."

Cat said casually as they were walking again for their prom meeting. They were deciding on props today, and who would buy them and all.

"seriously Cat?"

he looked at her unbelievably.

"yeah! Don't you see the way he smile, OMG. If he's not gay, I would totally pursue him."

she said eagerly making Magnus laugh.

"hey I'm serious. No wonder Alec was interested in him."

she smirked sarcastically.

"what make you think Alec was interested in him?"

he frowned his eyebrows to Cat.

"well, you said that he wonder if he's gay. He's not interested in him?"

she gave him that stare back. Magnus let out a small sigh of relief without he realized it.

"oh.. I just ask that to annoy Alec, never thought he was really gay tho. But you know, if Alec likes him, maybe he will get himself a prom date then."

he chuckled softly.

"wow really??! I know he will always love you but you know, since you're playing so hard to get, maybe he will have a better chance with this guy."

she smirked trying to make him realize his feelings but failed miserably. Everyone had pretty much try and fail too many times already.

"Cat please, he is not in love with me and I'm not playing anything."

he smiled confidently.

"and honestly, I have this weird feeling inside of me when he said that he was gay. And Alec also seems like he was interested in him. So I think, that feelings was probably because he was charming for me too. So maybe you're right. Maybe my best friend will have a better chance with this new guy."

he said monotonously.

Cat sighed feeling defeated but still manage to give him a small smile and wonder why in the world did she end up being friends with someone this stupid and dumb.

***

a week after Underhill enroll in the school, he was being picked up to join their football team. He used to be in one too back in his old school and he has some good record. So the coach recruit him right away and since he was really friendly, everyone in the team can easily bonded with him and welcome him with open arms. Since then, Alec had spent most of his time with him because he was the team captain. He was teaching him about their tactics and all. Magnus didn't really say anything about this new guy. He did not like him, but he also did not not like him. The way he feels was just indescribable at the moment.

"hey Alec, the coach wanted to see you."

Underhill came to him as soon as he and Magnus reach the class.

The game was in two weeks which means that prom are close too.

Alec has been spending time with the team while Magnus was spending most of the time preparing for the prom.

Since the day Magnus started to organize the prom, Alec always drive them to school so that he can make Magnus go back with Izzy if he's running late or the practice extend. He was worried that Magnus would get too tired to drive home then.

But today, Magnus insisted on driving because it's been a week that he have to drive home with Izzy since Alec was very busy. He was hoping that he could go back with Alec if he was the one driving. He didn't even know why he hopes for that.

"Alexander, you need me to wait for you? I think I'll finish early today."

he asked before Alec could go to see his coach. They will be having a team meeting afterwards, so he wont be coming back to class.

"no, I think I'll go back with Underhill."

he said quickly.

"is it okay with you?"

he asked him promptly.

"yeah, sure man. Anything you need."

Underhill said without hesitation.

_'anything you need?'_. It kinda echoed in Magnus' mind giving him that weird feelings again.

"oh okay... Bye then.."

Magnus said excitedly hiding the fact that he was feeling kinda uncomfortable with whatever he feels right now.

"bye... I love you."

Alec whispered near his ear.

The voice of Alec saying that immediately pushing away all those uncomfortable feelings he was feeling. A smile appear on his face unknowingly making Alec gasped in secret.

_'I did it?!'_ He thought.

"just go already!"

Magnus rolled his eyes and pushed him away from his ear.

"okay."

Alec put his hands up like a surrender sign which means he won't mess with him anymore.

_'maybe, I almost did it.._ ' he thought again.

Then he walked out of the class.

***

Izzy knocked on Alec's door and walked in as she got his permission. She has something to say to her one and only brother. She sat on his bed next to him slowly.

"Alec, do you like that new guy? Who's his name again? Underhill?"

Izzy asked worried.

"what? Why do you ask that? You know who I'm into. More like in love, to be exact."

he said sarcastically.

"I'm worried about Magnus. He looks weird these days. I think he's jealous but he didn't even know about it. How can he be so clueless about that right?"

she wondered.

Izzy notice that since he was always quiet on the way home. Like a week already. When Izzy asked about it, he always said nothing's wrong. But she knew something was wrong. It was like he's been trying to figure out what he was feeling but failed endlessly. So he would looked confused all the damn time.

Alec laughed throwing his head back. He didn't know how to explain it to Izzy. He can feel that Magnus started to realize how much he loves Alec but he was probably afraid to admit or even thinking about the possibility that he might be into his own best friend considering he didn't want to ruin the friendship. Even though Alec don't even give a damn about it. Magnus was putting that mindset in his mind himself.

"you see, the thing about him is that, he just need time to process. I never thought about this before because I just like being around him. Apparently, if I'm not with him and I'm with someone else, who was coincidentally gay, it makes him feel weird. But he didn't know what it was. He was jealous, obviously. But don't worry Izz, he'll get around."

Alec said calmly knowing that Magnus would realize it himself, sooner or later.

"but if you know he was finally feeling something for you, why don't you just tell him! You both are driving me nuts! Why do you have to keep torturing yourself?? Whyyyy?"

Izzy said frustrated.

"awww sister... I love you too... But really, I'm not torturing myself, I'm just waiting for him. I want him to want me because he want me, not because i want him to want to want me. Don't you get it? There's no rush cuz I know my feelings not gonna change. I love him so much."

he said casually.

He was still calm as fuck since he knew Magnus was already loving him. So there's no going back from there.

"okay fine, but here's a thing, you know Camille from my class? She's been dying to ask him to prom. I'm afraid he would say yes if she ask because of all this confusion he's feeling. You know him. He would anything just so that he didn't ruin this epic friendship of yours."

Izzy mumbled worriedly.

"nah... He wouldn't do that. But do you think I should push him a bit more?"

he smirked mischievously at his sister.

"YES YES YES PLEASE!!!"

Izzy cried enthusiastically.

Alec chuckled softly looking at his cute sister.

"I'll see what I can do."

he winked cutely at his sister and peck her cheek.

"thanks Izz for worrying about me."

he smiled sweetly.

"yeh, but for the record, you're just as stupid as he is."

Izzy pouted and walked out of his room. 

***

 

"Magnus, you still up?"

Alec called out to him slowly since it was already late.

"Alexander? What are you still doing up? You have an important game tomorrow. Go to sleep."

he whispered softly.

"I can't sleep. Can I go over?"

he asked politely. Magnus just nodded.

Maybe Alec was worried about the game since it was an important game of the season. The distance between their window are too near that he can just jump over with the help of the tree branch in the middle of it. Alec pulled the branch to him and jump over to Magnus' window. Magnus hold his legs when he reached Magnus room. He didn't have to but he still did. He didn't want him to fall or something. Just as precautions, he tells himself. Alec smiled sweetly looking at his worried best friend. Should he consider him as his future boyfriend now? He chuckled inside with the thought of that. Then Magnus pulled him in. Spontaneously he just jumped on Magnus' bed and lie on his back. Magnus smiled sweetly at him without saying anything. He went to lie on his stomach beside Alec with their body just a few inches apart.

"hey, what's wrong?"

Magnus asked worried.

"hm... I don't know Mags... I think I need to tell you this."

he said slowly.

"what is it? "

he asked worried.

"i think Underhill was going to ask me for prom after the game tomorrow."

he said while looking at the ceiling. He didn't know if he should make an eye contact to him or not.

"oh.. "

Magnus answered with one word.

"yeah, and I don't know what I should say if he did."

he continued.

"well do you want to go with him?"

he asked while trying to meet his gaze but Alec couldn't look at him at the moment. He was still staring into the ceiling.

"I'm not sure. You know.. He's nice, he's funny and handsome too..."

he said frankly making Magnus annoyed as hell without him even realized it.

"yeah I get it! He's perfect! Just go with him then."

he said angrily.

"no. I'm just stating the obvious... Why are you so mad? Are you jealous?"

he asked seriously looking straight into his beautiful brown eyes and trying not to laugh at the same time.

"wha.. I.. "

he was speechless.

Then he pulled Alec's arm and lay his head on his biceps. Then he looked up to Alec who was obviously surprise while lying on his side.

"what? it's cozy."

he said trying to change the subject

"Sorry... I don't know why I said it like that just now. All I wanna say is, if you want to go with him, you should go. I don't mind."

he said slowly without making eye contact.

"hm.. Okay, I'll tell you if I decided to go with him, or if he ask."

he said firmly giving Magnus the chill within him again. So he just nodded lightly.

"okay then... Should I go now?"

Alec said as he tried to get up but Magnus stopped him.

"no, can you just stay for awhile? Just few more minutes..."

he said slowly while holding onto Alec's shirt.

"sure."

he replied softly even though inside he was screaming with triumph. Magnus wasn't even realize how clingy he is at that moment. He was hugging Alec without thinking twice. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and definitely gave Alec the chill. He knew Magnus would never be able to resist his own feelings when he was sure of it.

"can you wait til I fall asleep? Please."

he said softly.

"yeah, sure. Of course..."

he answered softly while stroking Magnus' hair gently as it lulled him to sleep. Magnus smiled sweetly with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Alec's warm and gentle hand. He feels like he loves this guy so much now. If only he knew that Alec has already loves him since a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus woke up in Alec's embrace which he didn't realize at first. He was feeling very comfy with all that but then as he looked up, it was Alec. He gasped looking at Alec, still sleeping cutely next to him.

"Alexander! Wake up! what are you still doing here?"

he whispered but in a shocking voice. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at his best friend.

"morning! God I could really get used to this.."

he said cutely making Magnus chuckled shyly.

"why did you stay? I told you, you can leave after I fall asleep."

he asked softly and he don't even know why he was glad that he stayed.

"I don't know, you look sad, I don't wanna leave you."

he smiled sweetly looking at Magnus making him shivered inside out. The way he said he didn't want to leave him just makes him feel something that he can't explain again. Another kind of feeling.

"well, I'm fine now. You should go."

he sounded normal again.

"I think my hand is sore cuz your head is too heavy. "

he pouted.

"what? I'm sorry... I.. "

he quickly massage Alec's arm feeling guilty for sleeping so soundly on it. Alec chuckled looking at worried Magnus.

"I'm just kidding. I'm fine."

he said in between his laughter.

"urgh! Don't joke like that. Your arm is very precious for today's game!"

he said half angry.

"just for the game? Not for your head as well?"

"shut up... I hate you..."

"uhm, I'm pretty sure you love me..."

he smirked.

"I.."

he was stuttered at first, then he cleared his throat. He almost agreed to what he just said tho. Yes, he feels like he loves him too last night but he thinks that it was just because he was his best friend. He convinced himself that and change the subject right away.

"just go now...please... Take another hours sleep and I'll see you at the game."

he said firmly.

It was still early in the morning and the game started in the evening.

"wait... we're not going together?"

he asked unsatisfied. He wanted to go with him.

"no.. I have to go settle some stuff first for prom. So i have to go now. You, can go back to sleep again without bearing my heavy head. Come on...up up! "

he stood up and stretched his arms to Alec. Happily, Alec took his hands and let Magnus pulled him up from the bed. Suddenly Alec was just a few inches from him. Magnus didn't expect that they would be standing in front of each other so close when he tried to get Alec up. Now, Alec was staring at him with their tangled hands with an unreadable expression. Magnus can't help but being stunned too. He didn't know what to do but Alec knew. They were lost in silence for a few seconds. Alec just did it on purpose cuz he knew Magnus was nervous.

"I'll see you at the game. Ps. I dont mind bearing your heavy head all night long."

he said slowly and let go of Magnus. Then he walked to the window and jumped over to his room. Magnus was speechless until Alec was not in his room anymore.

"fuck! I thought my heart was going to explode! What the fuck is wrong with me?!"

Magnus cursed slowly under his nose. The first time he ever curse with no one around.

***

Alec walked to the meeting room as soon as he arrived at the school. He wanted to see Magnus before he went to change and get ready for the game. He needs his good luck charms. Seeing Magnus will always give him a glimmer of hope that they will win the game. That's why he won, most of the time. As he was close enough to the room, it was opened. He can Magnus from inside the room. He smiled sweetly at him without him noticing. Just when he about to enter, a girl approach Magnus. It's Camille. Alec immediately hide before the door so that both of them can't see him. He did not sure why he hides actually, but he just did. Just a reflex. Then suddenly he was eavesdropping.

"hey Magnus."

she said softly.

"hi Camille. So everything's done?"

he asked since she was on props duty.

"yup, it's all good."

she smiled brightly.

"great, we can start decorating for prom this Monday then."

he smiled sweetly at her.

"yeah, talking about prom, do you have a date yet?"

she asked with anticipation.

"why, you wanna go with me?"

he chuckled as he asked jokingly.

"actually, yes. Would you want to? Maybe going with me?"

she asked hesitated.

"oh.. Wow, I didn't see that one coming. I'm sorry Camille. I have a date already."

he said awkwardly.

"really? Who? I thought you're single."

she pouted.

"yeah I am, but I'm going with my best friend."

he answered happily with the thought of going with Alec.

"oh, you mean, Alec. But he's just friend right? Not a date?"

she asked to make sure if there's still a chance for her to get Magnus to with her.

"yeah, he is... But..."

Magnus was just about to answer but then suddenly Underhill came to Alec. He gave him a headlock so sudden and pulled him away from the door that Alec was just stunned right away. He couldn't listen further to the conversation anymore. Great timing.

"hey, what are you doing here?"

he asked clueless.

"me? Oh, I'm...uh.. nothing. what are you doing here?"

he tried not the get caught eavesdropping.

"oh, I have something to settle in the office before the game. So you're done with _nothing?_ "

he said and showed the teacher's office. Then he asked sarcastically making Alec laughed.

"yeah, I think."

he replied in between his laughter. It was enough to hear that at least Magnus said that he has a date.

"great. Let's go then."

he pulled Alec away from that meeting room and straight away to the locker room to get ready. Alec just walked with him willingly. He was just seeing a brighter light for him and Magnus to finally get together and there's nothing can make him happier than that.

***Magnus's situation***

 

"yeah, he is... But I'm going to ask him to be my date. I'm sorry Camille."

he said honestly to Camille completely cutting her off from all the hope she was having but in a very good way.

He smiled happily as he really mean it. He knew now what he feels about him. The fact that Alec always stay by his side makes him never realized how important Alec actually is to him. He was pretty sure that Alec feels the same too. He thinks that all those heartfelt i love you's , he really meant it. It has to be real. He knew that Magnus wanted to save it for someone special, that's why he always say that to Magnus. Because he is that special someone to Alec. He smiled sweetly at the thought of it all. He was going to tell Alec how he feels. He thinks that Alec has wait long enough. The game about to start and Magnus felt like he has to see Alec before that.

He knew that when he was saying _see you at the game_ , he means being the spectators, but now, he just wanted to see him in person first before being that _spectators_. He was cursing himself inside while walking towards the locker room for being so stupid this whole time. If he was reading it right, Alec has been dropping a lot of hints showing how much he loves him but he just push him away like that.

"Alexander!"

he called out to him as soon as he saw him. He was already walking towards the back door that lead to the field. The game would start in 30 minutes but the players should already be ready at the field by now.

"hey Mags, wha.."

he was about to ask what he was doing there but got interrupted by Jace.

"Alec! Coming?"

Jace called out for him from the door when Alec didn't come out after him.

"yeah yeah, a minute.."

Alec answered to him and as Jace saw Magnus, he nodded and smile softly looking at them. Then he made his way out to the field first.

"Mags, anything's wrong?"

he asked worried.

"no.. I just..."

Magnus was stuttering. He wasn't sure to say.

"Mags?"

Alec give him a sweet smile sincerely. He loves this shy Magnus, who now knew what he wants, but he was just afraid to say it. Alec will definitely help him with that after the game. He tilted his head to Magnus so that he can make an eyes contact with him. He smirked at Magnus as he looked at Alec straight into his hazel eyes.

Unexpectedly, Magnus cupped Alec's neck and pulled him in a kiss. Alec was shocked but in the very best way possible. He brushed their lips together softly. The kiss was lovely. It was moist and taste as sweet as honey. Alec can feel the taste of his love melting down going straight into Magnus' heart. The feelings he has been trying to hide, or not, had reached Magnus with him just being himself. That's when he knew that it was worth the wait. This kiss is worth waiting for. He saw how nervous Magnus was with his eyes closed before even kissing him. Alec smiled in that kiss and close his eyes too. He was clenching his fist and his helmet during that kiss. After a few seconds, Magnus broke the kiss but attached their foreheads together. He was breathing heavily as he was very nervous since he didn't expect himself to kiss Alec at all. It just happened.

"good luck."

Magnus whispered softly with his eyes still closed. Then he heard the door were opened again. He quickly let go of Alec and turned to his side, without opening his eyes.

"LIGHTWOOD, COME ON!"

it was the coach calling out for him which also snap Alec back to reality. He can see Magnus blushing from his side. He still haven't open his eyes yet. Alec just chuckled inside.

"yes! Coming coach!"

Alec said and walked away from him. He will definitely deal with Magnus later. His eyes never leave Magnus until he was out of the door. He was definitely smiling happily but Magnus couldn't see it. Magnus only opened his eyes when he heard the door closed again. Then he let out a sigh of relief.

_"fuck you! Magnus! What did you just do?!"_

he screamed inside and curse himself. Again.

Apparently that kiss had a very huge effect on Alec. He get energize and really spirited into playing this game. The last game of his high school moments and probably the best game his entire life no matter of he wins or not. Because this game was the game where he got a kiss from Magnus as his good luck charm. He will definitely not going to waste that charm and make it the best day for his coach and his teammates considering it has been the best day for him. He went out on the field and did his very best. He can see Magnus cheering from the spectators stand with Cat, Izzy and Clary. Even though they were a lot of students who was cheering for them as well, his eyes can always catch even Magnus' shadow from afar. He saw him smiling happily cheering for the team and especially him, hopefully.

As expected, they won the game! Everyone was pretty much psyched since Alec managed to get a touch down at the very last seconds and giving the two points ahead of their opponents. With that score, they won the game. It was probably the most memorable game for every one of them, especially their coach because he was about to retire after the last game of the season. Alec also did it for the coach. He wanted to give his coach the best memories before leaving the school for good. He was very happy that he did it. He can see his coach shed tears as they won the game. They were all celebrating with carrying Alec on their shoulders as everyone else were screaming in triumph happily.

That's when he gave Magnus the eye contact for him to go and meet him in the back. Magnus saw it and maybe he thought that they should really talked about the kiss but first, he wanted to congratulate him in person. So he nodded and went down from the bench and walked into the school, through the hallway to get to the locker room again. As he saw Magnus going down from the spectators stand, he get down too. He made his team raise their coach as he really deserve it. He asked for his permission to go back into the locker room and made Jace fill him in if they need a captain. He told him he had to meet Magnus.

As Jace said the he would cover for him, Alec disappear from the crowd without anyone noticing. He walked into the locker room, throw away his head gear, his shoulder pads and also his shin guards. Then he run out of the room and saw Magnus walked towards him in the middle of the empty hallway smiling softly. Alec can't help but run to him as fast as he could and just caught him in his embrace and lifted him up. Magnus was half running too when Alec catch him and lifted him up while spinning him around in the hug.

"congrats Alexander! You did it! You won! "

he said excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and chuckled at the same time. He felt so happy at the moment and not just because his school won the game, but also because Alec was holding him tightly like he was the most precious person in his life.

"I did it, aren't I?"

he said slowly while catching his breath as he stopped spinning and looked up to Magnus since he was still holding him up. Then, he slowly put Magnus down and smiled happily looking at him.

"yes, you did."

Magnus answered softly and nodded. He cupped Alec's face and rubbed his cheek softly with both of his thumbs. In a blink of an eye, Alec leaned in and kiss Magnus passionately. He crushed their lips together again. Spontaneously his arms went around Alec's neck. The kiss was very special like a two person who had been looking for one another for their whole life and had finally met. Magnus wanted it too last longer but, he need to clear something first.

"wait..."

Magnus said as he stopped Alec from kissing him but only separating their faces by a few inches.

"am I right? Did I do the right thing by kissing you?"

he asked suddenly.

"what do you mean?"

Alec was shocked with that question.

"Alexander, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I ju-.. "

his words got cut off by Alec's quick kiss.

"i wanna ask you again. I did it, aren't I?"

he repeated his previous question. Apparently, he was not talking about the game just now. He was asking whether or not he had manage to make Magnus realized how much he loves Magnus, or how much Magnus loves him.

"what? Yes of course! you did it! You won! You won the game!!"

he said happily for him again.

"okay, that's that. What about you? Did I win you?"

he asked again making Magnus speechless. He wasn't expecting that is what Alec means by he did it.

"Alexander, I... I don't know. Do you really love me all this time? I'm not sure about you, but I'm pretty sure that I don't want to ruin our friendship because of what I feel about you now."

he said slowly.

He took a few more inches away from Alec's face by stretching his arm a bit. He was sure that he loves Alec but maybe Alec hasn't been honest to him about his own feelings because he didn't want to ruin this epic friendship of theirs. But Magnus can't hide his feelings like Alec did, he just can't. Once he realized it, there's no turning back. That's why he didn't go too far from Alec's hands that were wrapped around his waist.

"ugh! Why do you keep saying that?! How is our friendship gonna get ruin by you and me falling for each other? In fact, i bet it will just strengthen the bond between us. Our relationship will just get better and better, especially our friendship! Even closer and closer, not that we're not close enough already."

he said satisfied with their relationship so far. Magnus was speechless. He didn't understand what Alec mean by this feelings of their won't ruin their friendship.

"Magnus, here's a thing. I love you. I've always been, it was never a joke to me. I love you like a friend and a love I've always wanted. So tell how our friendship is going to get ruin by this?"

he asked for explanation. He wanted to see what exactly he meant by that.

"I.. I'm not sure too... But you know, we're best friends... But then I like you and you like me, then we won't be best friends anymore. We can be more than that. That's when the friendship is gone, right?"

he said cluelessly, he also wasn't sure about what he meant.

"no.. Haven't you heard the song?  _lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again_...and you are that home to me! "

Alec was already half singing making Magnus chuckled cutely.

"Magnus, the fact that you're my best friend was the best part of all this. We're the luckiest besties on earth! We've known each other our whole lives! We've been together for as long as I can remember. There's nothing that can get in our way besides ourselves!"

he said enthusiastically.

"You just have to cross the line. Whatever line there is. The line that you're too stupid to even see."

he said sarcastically making Magnus gasped jokingly and punch his chest since he said he was stupid.

"oww... I'm right anyway. I've been waiting outside the line for my whole life already. So what do you say?"

he asked with full anticipation and a very bright smile.

"I say, this, us, is really weird..."

he said cutely. Now Alec was the one who gasped jokingly.

"weird doesn't even begin to cover how we felt about each other."

he smirked at Magnus. He knew Magnus would take time to express his inner self. So, he'll wait. He was already in his embrace anyway, so there's no escaping from that. 

"yeah, i know right.."

he scoffed at Alec's words.

"but tell me this, how long have you known? About your feelings? And mine?"

he asked curiously.

"answer me honestly, and I will give you the answer you wanna hear."

he continues.

"I've been secretly in love with you for 10 years already, and so did you. But you just realized it when you're jealous to see me with some other guy. Really Mags? That's your trigger? A jealousy? And I thought you're the cool one."

he rolled his eyes at Magnus. He didn't even like using that kind of tactics to make him realize his feelings.

"I'm not jealous!"

he protested.

"oh really? Then what?"

he raised his eyebrow to him.

"I'm just... Ridiculous.. "

he said shyly making Alec laughed.

"ridiculous is right!!"

he said in between his laugh. Suddenly Magnus crushed their lips together again softly making Alec stopped giggling. He caressed his lips lovingly and felt deeply in love with his best friend. He can't explain how much he wanted this. The 10 years Alec had said was playing in his mind, he wanted to ask about it but he just can't. All he know is that he just wanted to kiss him again and again. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and pulled him closer by his neck. Alec tightened his grip on his waist and also pulled Magnus to him that there were no space left between their bodies. They were just kissing and kissing without going any further, in the middle of that empty hallway. Cherishing every inches of their mouths without having a care in their surroundings at the moment.

 ***

Little did they know that Izzy, Clary and Cat were standing at the end of the hallway looking at them. They were very surprised to see what's happening since they have already been kissing when they arrived.

"wow, i didn't see this one coming.."

Izzy said slowly.

"yeah, are you sure that's your brother?"

Clary asked jokingly.

"I know right... But the real question is are sure that's your brother...because last time I check, he was too stupid to know that he's in love with mine."

Izzy said sarcastically.

"okay, make sense."

Clary nodded and they both chuckled. Cat was just smiling happily inside looking at her two guy best friends.

"so who do you think makes THE move?"

Izzy whispered slowly. They were still staring and their brothers who seems to lost in smoochland.

"really? Do you have to ask that? Of course it would be my brother. He may be stupid, but, yours... He's a dumbass waiter who just waits."

Clary said frustrated.

"excuse me! Your brother didn't even know what he feels. Alec could be making the first move making him realize it. So it's possible that my brother made THE move."

she stuck out her tongue to Clary.

"okay fine, let's ask the ultimate judge, who knew everything. Cat? Who do you think made the move?"

Clary asked her eagerly.

"I think, my best friends did the move."

she smirked as she glanced at her best friends sister.

"er yeah, but which one of them? They both are your best friends..."

Izzy said sarcastically.

"exactly! They made the move together, step by step and finally, they meet in the middle of it. And they're happy. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Cat said touchingly. She was about to cry happily seeing how happy her best friends were. Izzy and Clary were taken aback by what she said. It's true. It was well said. Cat surely knew everything.

"okay, I think we should give them some privacy. Let's go."

Cat said softly and walked away. Izzy and Clary just chuckled happily and followed Cat as well.

***

"you're all sweaty!"

Magnus said cutely as they broke the kiss.

"yeah, I know... But you still love me.. "

he said confidently making Magnus chuckled unbelievably.

"you're right. I still love you. I. Love. You. Alexander. I really do. Sorry for making you wait for too long. Am I too late?"

he said apologetically but then he tilted his head to act cute in front of his best friend.

"love is never too late. And so did you. My love."

Alec said solemnly. He was very happy to finally hear Magnus saying it to him. Again.  
 


	5. Chapter 5

"cheers to our amazing senior year and the best game of the season!!!"

Jace said as they all toast their cheese burger together. Since they were all underage, so no drinking. They spent their after party, second round which was after celebrating with the fellow teammates, at the diner where they always went. This time, Cat were included. The reason Cat wasn't always there was because every Friday night, she had a date too. She actually has a boyfriend, a college student, which is exactly why she was really done with highschool. Going there everyday was just to fill in her time because she was already for college. The same college her boyfriend is studying. She also kept on going to school because she wanted to see the progress of her best friend's relationship. Will they ever make it to find their way to each other before graduation. And they did and Cat couldn't be more proud of them and herself, for being too patient for too long.

"and cheers to our silliest best friends we've ever had who has finally got together somehow."

Cat continue the toast making everyone laughed except for Magnus.

Magnus pouted and elbowed Alec since he accepted the toast happily.

"ouch.. Why?" he asked cutely.

"she meant you too, silly." he said frankly.

"yeah I know. I am silly. So..."

he winked at him and just eat his fav food.

Everyone was already laughing looking at both of them.

"seriously guys! It's literally all of your faults you know? How can you guys never tell me that...I don't know... Uhm he loves me.. Or even, I'm... In love with him too..."

he was confident at first but then he get shy so sudden and just stuttered.

Cat was pretty much can't believe what she just heard.

"excuse me, MAGNUS BANE, what do you think I've been doing everyday, telling you how much he loves you!? You just don't know how to take a hint!"

Cat said half angry since she was frustrated. It makes Izzy and Clary laughed cutely.

"yeah, you REALLY don't know how to take hint. Alec has been dropping hints in every single chance he had. But you..."

Izzy said frankly.

"never even see it... No matter how scattered it was..."

Clary continue Izzy's sentence while shaking her head, disappointed in her own brother.

"or maybe it wasn't clear enough."

Magnus defended himself.

"wasn't clear enough?! Which part of him saying he loves you that wasnt clear to you?"

Cat asked unbelievably.

"yeah, even I tried, sometimes..." Jace said too.

Jace, the one who didn't care about anything else except for Clary and himself was also trying to make Magnus realized it. But it just never get through to him.

"I didn't only tried you know, I literally told you that everyone wanted you two to be together but you just ignore me!"

Simon took turns to complain.

Izzy felt sorry for her boyfriend and give a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"what was that?"

he asked shyly referring to the sudden kiss.

"that is for being you. It's not your fault. It's just that my brother was being too stupid wanting to just wait for this guy."

Izzy said to Simon softly as she took a glance at Alec and Magnus.

"that's the thing I couldn't understand. Just why did he decided to just wait? What if I didn't realize it till the end? What will happen to us?"

Magnus said unsatisfied with his decision. He was looking at Alec but they knew that Magnus was talking to them, since Alec was in his own world with his food.

"maybe he really has faith in you that his feelings will reach you."

Clary said promptly. She was actually proud of his own brother for finally picking up the hints.

"or maybe this is why i can't take a hint. Cuz he looks like he loves his food more than me."

Magnus said jokingly.

"hey, that's not true..."

Alec suddenly joined the group. Everyone can't help but laugh instantly as they heard Alec.

"well, you are important. Obviously, he can still hear you when he was eating. And the thing is, he can only hear you. Right Alec?"

Izzy said frankly and called her brother to prove a point. Alec was not responding making everyone laughed hardly again while enjoying their dinner.  
Magnus just stared at Alec who was already eating his third burger. Cant blame him, winning the game must be very tiring. Magnus was already finished with his meal by then. As usual, he was a mess eater. A small piece of salad stuck on his cheek. Magnus took it and rubbed his cheek softly with his thumb. Alec smiled sweetly at him before continue eating and he just replied the smile sincerely.

"and you've been acting like a husband to him anyway. Maybe that's what makes him be able to wait for you this whole time."

said Cat promptly as she noticed what he just did.

"the thing is, if I act like one, I would just kiss his mess away."

he said and kiss Alec's cheek where the salad used to be.

"like that.."

he said proudly afterwards.

Cat was already rolling her eyes to him while Alec gasped and looked at him.

"it's okay darling, just keep on eating."

he said slowly to Alec who looked confused.

"or... We could ditch them and just spend our time together, to somewhere only we know. Just the two of us."

he said with full of enthusiasm so suddenly to Alec again.

"but I'm eating..." Alec pouted cutely.

Everyone laughed seeing him get rejected by Alec for the first time. Basically because he didn't always make the demand.

"the least you could do is probably wait...until he finished.. I don't know...uhm.. "

Cat said in between her laugh.

"his fifth burger! Yes..."

Izzy finished her sentence for her and laugh too.

"yes! Or sixth or seventh...brother, it's the least you can do for him... Considering...you know..."

Clary continue. Everyone was pretty much teasing him again and again.

"fine. Guess I deserve that...it's the least I can do anyway... and I think it's probably my turn to wait for him now."

he said annoyed at first but then his voice turned soft. He put his elbow on the table and support his chin with his hands. He was looking at Alec first then turned his gaze to his friends.

"and, thanks guys...for everything... And I'm sorry for being clueless this whole time."

he said honestly making his friends laugh again and again.

"last toast, here's to a not so clueless Magnus anymore..."

Cat said softly and raise her coke and so did everyone else. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec as he accepted the toast.

"so about prom, you guys are still going to go together as not date or what?"

Izzy asked making Magnus more embarrassed than he already was.

"oh god... Where do I even begin to start making up to the things I have been so clueless about..."

Magnus sighed loudly.

***

"Alexander..."

Magnus whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you..."

he continues.

"Alexander..."

he said slowly again and softly planted kisses on all over his face. Alec grumbled cutely making Magnus chuckled inside.  
It was Sunday morning and he was still sleeping. Magnus woke up early just to see that. He knew Alec was still sleeping, so he jump over to his room. Now he was lying on stomach beside Alec trying to disturb his sleep. He kissed his cheeks and kissed his forehead and his nose.  
Alec was chuckling in his sleep. He was still in dreamland no matter how much Magnus kissed him and called out for him. The way Magnus calling his name was actually kinda a lullaby for him tho.

His lips went down to Alec's neck and then his chest since he didn't wear any shirt. Slowly without him realize it himself, His hands were playing on all over Alec's body and his lips was cherishing every inches of Alec's chest. Alec woke up immediately as he felt like he was enjoying the kisses, it felt too real to be a dream. His hand were caressing Magnus' hair beforehand since he still thought it was a dream. Maybe that's why Magnus seemed to lost in his own world too.

"uhm... Magnus?"

Alec cleared his throat before he suddenly called out his name.

"oh fuck! What did i do?"

he was surprised at himself and just stop kissing Alec right away. He sit up straight with his back facing Alec.

_Fuck Magnus! Behave!_

He was mad at himself.

He didn't know why he suddenly kiss him like that. Maybe all those feelings was already there buried within him for a long time. Now that he realized it, nothing can stop him to express how he feels. Alec knew it and he just smiled. He knew Magnus didn't mean to force himself on him. But he didn't hate it at all tho. Quickly, he pulled Magnus back to lie beside him making him fall on his back shockingly.

"don't behave now, Magnus Bane, I've been waiting for this for a while now..."

he smirked and promptly jump on him.

Within seconds, he was on top of Magnus and leaned in to kiss Magnus passionately again. Their lips crushed together and he realized that it's not a dream. He should have woken up earlier. He trailed his hand on Magnus' hand and intertwined their fingers together. Alec held their hands above his head as he kissed Magnus deeply. As Magnus moaned against his mouth, he delved his tongue into his mouth exploring it entirely.

Magnus can only close his eyes as he was enjoying Alec's aggressive and fiery kiss. He never saw this side of him. The side that was full of lust and desire and yet still filled with love and gentleness.

"I love you Magnus... Even in my dream, I was craving for you."

he whispered softly in his ear in between his panting. Magnus smiled sweetly as heard Alec's sweet and loving voice. His lips went down to Magnus' neck.

"I love you Alexander..."

he muttered softly as Alec's warm lips were exploring the taste of his neck.

Alec stopped what he was doing to look into Magnus' eyes and smiled lovingly. He loves listening to Magnus saying that he loves him. Taking the chance he got, Magnus instantly turned himself around as he let go of Alec's hand so that he was the on top of Alec. He put his hands on Alec's chest and smile softly looking at him who was actually a bit surprised by the sudden change of position.

"Alexander, I have something to tell you..."

he said slowly.

"of course you have. Otherwise it would be a dream."

he smiled sarcastically as he put his hand under his head to look at Magnus properly.

"so what? You don't want to listen to me?"

he pouted.

"oh darling, if it's you talking, I'm all ears."

he said sweetly.

"oh shut up! You always do that!"

he said half mad so suddenly.

"do what!?"

Alec was surprised as well.

"that! This is why I can't take you seriously. You always says something like this, like so playful that it makes me think you're not serious."

he was blushing as he said it making Alec giggled slowly.

"but I am serious! I love your voice, the way you talk, even the way you look at me when you're talking.."

he tilted his head cutely.

"don't.."

Magnus was still blushing hearing what Alec said.

"you're just afraid to take me seriously before because you know you would fall for me."

he smirked proudly.

Magnus groaned softly and narrowed his eyes to Alec. He wanted Alec to stop flirting and making him blushed.

"okay okay... Now tell me what you wanna say.."

he smiled sweetly at him while making the gesture of zipping his mouth meaning that he will stop talking from now on.

"good. So actually, earlier yesterday, i still don't get the strange feeling I feel about you. Maybe you're right, I'm afraid to take you seriously cuz I don't want to fall in love with you. But the feelings is just getting stronger but it's not because of the jealousy."

he said shyly while biting his lower lips.

"what do you mean?"

he asked confused.

"yesterday, before I went to see you, before the game, Camille, she asked me to prom. But I said no cuz I said I'm going with you. Then she asked me if you're just a best friend or we're as a date."

he paused.

Alec already knew the story until then, so he just listened. But Magnus stopped right at the part where he haven't heard making him impatient.

"then what? What did you tell her?"

he asked curiously.

"I said yes. You are my best friend."

he shrugged proudly.

"oh okay."

he said disappointed.

He thought there's more to the story but maybe he's wrong. Magnus chuckled inside looking at his disappointed face.

"but...I am going to ask you, to go to prom with me, as my date."

he smiled sweetly at Alec.

"oh okay..."

he said again but this time he sounds satisfied.

"You know what, her gaze looks very familiar, like the one you always gave me. And honestly, i never notice the difference. Maybe because i never pay attention to anyone who's interested in me because i already have you. But since she was being obvious, i cant help but notice. And i don't like that gaze on her, but thanks to her. I realize how I love that looks on you. I love it when you look at me that way. Your love gaze. It's refreshing. It makes my day everyday and I don't even know why I didn't realize it. I'm so stupid!"

he said madly at himself. Alec just chuckled inside while Magnus was mad at himself.

"so, Alexander, would you like to be my date for prom?"

he asked suddenly making Alec taken aback but in a very good way.

"yes of course, i would love to. Anything else?"

he answered softly. He can only say that. He was just too happy to say anything else.

"One more thing. My dearest best friend, Alexander, would you like to stay being my best friend and also my boyfriend at the same time?"

he asked shyly but didn't take his eyes off Alec's beautiful hazel eyes.

"and I thought you would never ask..."

Alec said slowly as he lifted his head and lifted Magnus by his chin with his fist. He kissed Magnus full on his lips softly.

"Is that a yes?"

Magnus asked against his mouth while breathing the same air with Alec.

"in every possible language, yes, oui, si, ja... "

he whispered softly before kissed him again passionately. Alec pushed Magnus down slowly again to lie on his back as he kissed him. He caressed his lips softly and lovingly. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck to deepen the kiss and by tilting his head while pulling him closer. After a while, Alec broke the kiss leaving Magnus wondering why he stopped. He gave him a questioning look.

"I love you so freaking much... But i wanna go back to sleep..."

he winked and lay on his back again leaving Magnus dumbfounded.

"really?"

he asked unbelievably as he turned his head to Alec.

"yeah, it's still early you know. Let me sleep more."

he said playfully.

Then he pulled Magnus' arm and placed his head on his biceps. Magnus was speechless.

"i wanna sleep like this too."

he said slowly as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist.

"fine, Alexander. Sleep."

he said to him annoyed but still kissed his forehead softly. Alec smiled happily before he fell asleep slowly in Magnus' embrace.

"you're still waiting... Aren't you?"

Magnus whispered softly with his sleepy voice and slowly fall asleep too.

***

Tomorrow is the prom day. Magnus was done with all the decorations and preparing for prom. Now they were just making out on the bonet of the car, celebrating as they spent the rest of the night at their secret rendezvous. Stargazing with the city lights.

"you know, we really kiss a lot considering our first kiss was not even a week ago... Not that I'm complaining."

Magnus smirked proudly and leaned in slowly again. His lips touched Alec's again. He can never get enough of it.

"but it's not our first kiss."

he whispered softly while sharing the same air between them.

"what? You've kiss someone before?"

Magnus was surprised. He sit up straight on the car to look at Alec properly. Alec was his first kiss. He never thought he was not Alec's.

"yeah pretty much. More like, I've been kiss by someone before."

Alec said proudly as he sit up too. Magnus gasped disappointed.

"wow, I gotta say, now I'm really jealous. And sad. I thought you love me a long time ago that you didn't even have the chance to love anyone else beside me."

he said frankly letting out everything he felt without even trying to conceal anything.

"it's kinda true tho."

he commented on his words and nodded.

"then how come you let someone who is not me, kiss you first?"

he pouted. Unsatisfied.

"who said it wasn't you?"

he raised his eyebrow to Magnus while smirking seductively. Magnus gave him a questioning look as he didn't understand a thing he was trying to say.

"you still don't remember, do you? I was waiting for you to remember it yourself but... Remember when we were seven, we played hide and seek and you went hiding on the tree?"

Alec asked earnestly but Magnus just shook his head lightly.

"But then I found you and I accidentally shocked you making you fall from it immediately."

he continued.

Magnus still looked confused. How is that related to what they were talking about just now?

"yeah, you fell and pass out, almost. I was crying so hard begging you to wake up and not to leave me. Then you..."

Alec kept on explaining earnestly hoping that Magnus would remember. And he did, slowly.

"I opened my eyes and I said... I will never leave you, Alexander, I love you."

he said slowly remembering that moment faintly.

"yeah, then you pulled me to you, and kiss my lips. It was the softest kiss ever and since then, i cant seem to forget what you said. But..."

Alec didn't feel like continuing so Magnus did.

"but when I woke up, I forget about it, aren't I?"

he asked apologetically. He can't believe he forgot about it.

"yeah, something like that. You passed out after the kiss and you were unconscious for two days because you had a concussion."

Alec explained and nodded lightly with a small smile as Magnus was processing.

"Wow, that was our first kiss?"

he said unbelievably. He will definitely not going to forget about it again. He just remember how precious that moment was.

"Alexander, I'm so sorry that i forget about it. But I remember now! I mean it! I know I do. I love you then, and I love you now. Even when I forgot about it, i fall in love with you all over again."

Magnus said enthusiastically as he cupped Alec's face. He can't believe that he was already loving him a long time ago.

"so that's it? That's why you can't sleep with me? That's what you're waiting for? For me to remember this?"

he asked suddenly.

"what? What do you mean?"

he asked confused with Magnus' questions.

"oh Alec, you always stop at just making out and don't want to, you know... It's like, you still have something on your mind making you not able to take it further. That's the reason isn't it?"

he narrowed his eyes to Alec but a small smirk.

"maybe..."

Alec shrugged his shoulders acting like he didn't know what he meant.

Magnus chuckled.

"and I thought you still have doubts about me loving you. But it's not me, actually. It's you. Do you really love me all this time? That's what the 10 years all about? I wanna ask but I always forgot. Wow! You sure you love me?"

he asked worried but only jokingly.

"what? Why do you ask that? I..."

Alec stuttered as he didn't know what to say.

"Alexander! We were just wasting time right now! For our whole life we never crossed the line because we're always 'friends' on my mind. I still can't believe that i couldn't see it all this time. Now i know why my heart wouldn't satisfy. It's you! It's always been you!"

Magnus assured him.

"really? I have always wanted to ask you one thing but I guess you already answered it."

he said as he blushed happily.

"what is it? Just ask. I wanna answer it again."

he said sincerely.

"okay. Have you ever thought, just maybe, you belong with me?"

he asked shyly. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec.

"did you remember how I said that 'I love you' is something that I can only say to a special person?"

he asked softly and Alec nodded.

"now that I think about it, I was telling you that because I want you to know that if I ever said it to you, you'll be sure that you are very special to me. I think, that's the moment that i feel like you belong with me. We belong to each other and that's the truth."

he continued as he softly brushing his hand on Alec's cheek.

"so, fuck yeah! I belong with you!"

he said excitedly making Alec laughed throwing his head back.

"but tell me this, how long are you going to wait for, honestly? I don't think I'll be able to remember it if you didn't tell me."

he said worried as his tone changed suddenly.

"There's no time limit when it comes to waiting, it goes on until that person collects their thoughts and comes back. Until they come back. That's how long I'll wait for you. Until you come back to me."

he said calmly and smiled softly as he pours his heart out.

"you're so hopelessly romantic. You know that?"

Magnus shook his head lightly.

Alec just shrugged proudly and laid back down on the car and stretched out his arms. Magnus chuckled cutely and laid back down on Alec's chest.

***

"seriously Alexander? You're sending me home now? When no one even home cuz Izzy and Clary are not back yet and our parents are at the benefit?"

Magnus asked promptly.

"yes I am. It's the right thing to do."

he said cutely while swinging their intertwined hands playfully. They were walking from Alec's garage to Magnus' front door after they were back from prom. It was a beautiful night. They dance together ignoring everyone around them. A night to remember. And as it ends, he took Magnus home but Magnus still didn't want to leave yet.

"but it's not even midnight yet, and we should probably... You know... Go back to your room or mine... And you know..."

he winked seductively.

Alec chuckled softly hearing how aggressive he is.

"why are you so obsessed with that? We can have sex whenever we want, you know that right? Maybe it's just not tonight."

Alec assured him.

He didn't know why Magnus was rushing it. It's not like he didn't want to. He was just afraid.

"I know. It's just that, we've been friends for too long and I thought that, maybe, you know... We could have a turning point. Like a real turn over of our relationship."

he said shyly as he looked down at their hands. They were already standing at the front door by then. Alec sighed softly and cupped his face.

"we don't need a turning point just to prove that our relationship change. This isn't a homework. It's us, Mags. Nothing is going to change between us even if we did it or not. I will always love you. Okay?"

he said softly. Magnus sighed relieved and nodded.

"and I love you Alexander, so much."

he said slowly and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck.

Alec smiled sweetly and placed his hand on Magnus' waist. He leaned in slowly and brushed their lips together softly. They just kissed for a few seconds and let go of each other. Then, Magnus walked into the house as Alec walked back to his.

"I am such a good liar... I was just afraid that you might not like me the same way if we did it. Even though I know, it's us. Nothing's gonna change. What a stupid fear..."

he mumbled to himself.

He was just walking slowly while kicking the pebbles on the pavement frustrated. He loves it that Magnus asked for it and he didn't even hesitate for a second. Alec just can't be as confident as him. Maybe that's what stopping him to really approach Magnus fully and just confessed his love, using the excuse of waiting for him. When the fact was just that he didn't have the confidence to be loved by Magnus for real. He sighed loudly as he walked into the house. He went to the kitchen and drink a glass of water. Suddenly, he heard a song playing from his room. He run upstairs immediately and saw Magnus.

"don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause boy you complete me, And in time, I know that we'll both see, That we're all we need..."

he sang to him as soon as he saw Alec standing at his door. He smiled sweetly looking at Magnus that was standing in his room, playing the song from his laptop that was on his study table.

"'Cause you're the one for me, and I'm the one for you, you take the both of us, and we're the perfect two."

he winked at Alec cutely.

"you really don't know how to give up aren't you?"

Alec asked while scoffed cutely. Magnus shook his head lightly.

"you can be as cold as the winter weather but I don't care as long as we're together."

he shrugged proudly as he continued singing.

"We're the perfect two, We're the perfect two, Baby me and you, We're the perfect two..."

he was still trying to console him. He knew him well too. He knew Alec was just lying saying that he didn't wanna do it yet. He was just holding back as he was actually afraid of losing Magnus.

"you know what i feel..."

Alec said slowly as realized why Magnus was here. He walked towards Magnus knowing that Magnus can see his fear too. They both knew each other all too well.

"You know that I'll never doubt ya, And you know that I think about ya, And you know I can't live without ya, no..."

Magnus kept singing as Alec was standing in front of him and wrapped his arms around Magnus. He smiled sweetly at Magnus.

"I love the way that you smile, And maybe in just a while, I can see me walk down the aisle."

he sing it softly and planted a kiss on Alec's lips. He meant it. He feels like he could even marry him at any time now.

"'Cause you're the apple to my pie, You're the straw to my berry, You're the smoke to my high, And you're the one I wanna marry..."

they both sang in sync together and just slammed their lips together softly after the words marry. They kissed passionately for a while.

"I don't wanna be a gentleman to you at all."

Alec said seriously as he panted heavily after pulling away from the kiss.

"then don't be, you dirty minded..."

Magnus chuckled cutely.

"yes. I wanna be the dirtiest ever...but..."

Alec said shyly but Magnus stopped him. He put his forefinger on Alec's lips.

"no but, it's us Alexander. You said it. Nothing's gonna change if we did it or not. So it's your choice. But I can hear your loud intestines feeling nervous about it. I don't want you to worry about it. So tell your intestines to shut up because I will always be here waiting for you, as long as you want."

Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec who was pretty much frustrated at his own self.

"oh fuck that fear..."

he said suddenly and lifted Magnus by his waist and his legs and carried him to his bed. He put him on his bed and looked at Magnus with like his life was depending on it. Magnus was surprised because Alec's gaze was too intense on him. He didn't know what he wanted to do now. He stared at Magnus for a few seconds as his hands were trapping Magnus on his bed.

"Magnus, I can't wait any longer."

he said honestly and crushed their lips together.

Despite being taken aback, Magnus smiled in the kiss and stretched out his arms around Alec's neck and hug it tightly deepening their kiss. With mouths opened kisses, their tongue met in the middle and and twirling around each other. They were kissing with only their tongue intensely without any second thought. The kiss heated up as their tongue were dancing gracefully cherishing each other. In a few minutes, they were free of their clothes. Alec was breathing heavily as he saw Magnus' naked body. They both were sitting on the bed now as they were taking off their clothes. Alec just stare into his boyfriend's beautiful brown eyes for a moment.

"just know this one thing."

Alec said suddenly before going any further.

"I love you Magnus, so freaking much the it even freaks me out."

he said in between his panting. Magnus scoffed cutely.

"and I love you too, Alexander. Fearlessly and unconditionally and irrevocably."

he said slowly and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him closer, back to lying on his back again. They continued kissing each other until they were out of breath. They were very sure about their own feelings that they just fell into their own world of happiness.

They make love for the first time that night and it's not about a turning point or anything. It's just two best friends falling in love deeply for each other and wanted to make the best of their life together. Two best friends that came to realize how they were meant to fall in love with each other since the day they were born as if they were born to find each other and complete one another. And all they knew was that they were lucky, to be able to fall in love with their own best friend because that's what makes life feels right. Having a best friend as a soulmate who knew us inside out, which makes life as perfect as it can be.

 

THE END.


End file.
